emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03473
}} is the 3,475th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 25 June, 2003. Plot Part One In the Village, Paul is fixing a fence and Siobhan walks up. Andy, Jack, Robert and Victoria pull up and give dirty looks towards Siobhan. Betty and Edna walk up and also give dirty looks. In the Woolpack, Diane tells Rodney that her and Louise are going out for a meal. Diane tells Rodney that he has to look after the bar for the night. In Tenant House, Andy, Jack and Robert are fussing over Victoria and Jack is very unhappy with Siobhan. At the Bus Stop, Laurel stops in her car to say hello to Sam and he tells her about his egg business. She asks if he can drive and he tells her he can't. She suggests he puts in for his test. In the Village, Betty and Edna ask Robert about Victoria and they make accusations towards Paul. Paul insults Betty and tells her that Siobhan didn't tell anyone about her boil. Edna agrees and tells her it was Seth. On the Bus, Sam struggles getting on with his eggs and drops a couple. In Tenant House, Jack complains about Siobhan to Andy. Robert enters with crisps and sweets for Victoria. They tell Jack to go to the pub. In the Vets Surgery, Ollie is doing well at her job and Nicola is trying to poach her for cleaning. In the Woolpack, Paul and Siobhan join Frances and Ronnie. Betty and Edna are gossiping in the corner. Diane tells Louise she's taking her out. She's hesitant at first but agrees. Jack comes in and Diane gets him a pint. Nicola enters and tells Steph off for the house being a tip. Betty asks about Jack and he makes accusing remarks towards Siobhan. Part Two In the Woolpack, Siobhan asks Jack about Victoria. They argue, and Siobhan says she has nothing to answer for. Betty joins in, while Siobhan insults Jack. Outside the Vets surgery, Paddy and Ollie are joking about Nicola. Ollie is much happier. In the Woolpack, Sam enters looking very tired and tells everyone he's going to take his driving test. Siobhan and Jack argue again and Diane interrupts. Ronnie gets involved and a big argument ensues. Ronnie and Jack start to fight. It gets broken up and Diane isn't happy with Jack. In Home Farm, Andy gives Chris the rent and Chris asks after Victoria. In the Woolpack, Marlon tells Louise to go out and have a good time. Bob comes in and asks Diane for time off so he can go to Spain. Paul apologises to Diane for the fight. Diane has to cancel her and Louise's night out. In Tenant House, Diane tells Jack off for not having any self-control then tells him to get a drink. In Holdgate Farm], Ronnie and Frances argue over Siobhan and Louise. She thinks he over-reacted and he tells her to stop being an idiot. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday